


intoxicated

by svtnjun



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtnjun/pseuds/svtnjun
Summary: maybe it's love.





	intoxicated

drunken steps were taken as hansol grabbed hold of junhuis coat, protecting himself from the ground. drunk on alcohol, or drunk on love, maybe even both, hansol didn't know. all he knew was that he didn't want to come down from the high.  
some way, somehow, they ended up back at junhuis apartment. coats and jackets were shed, bodies were upon bodies and lips were just inches apart.  
hansol wanted to kiss junhui. god he wanted to kiss him so bad.  
"you know what? you have really pretty eyes" junhui admired, eyebrow raised and a small grin etched onto his beautiful features.  
"hey, you know what?" hansol responded. "you have a really pretty face."  
and that was it for jun. that was all it took for him to grab hold of hansols shirt, drag him down and paint a gentle kiss onto his chapped lips.  
and that was it for hansol, that's when he realized that it wasn't just the alcohol making him feel this way. he was in love.  
lips moved in sync and tongues explored mouths as the two boys fawned over each other, almost as desperate as each other.  
junhui tasted like the alcohol they'd been drinking that he couldn't remember the name of.  
hansol tasted of cigarette smoke and mint.  
they noted each others small touches and gestures. like the way junhui lost his hands in hansols hair, curling loose strands with his fingers.  
junhui noticed the way hansol ran one hand up and down his back, while the other rested lightly on his shoulder. he also noticed the way hansol become needy and innocent underneath him, as he climbed his way onto his lap and wrapped his legs around his slender waist. junhui liked it.

after what seemed like an eternity, space divided them as their lips parted and sighs were shared. a hooded gaze was shot hansols way, as the two boys sat in stunned silence. "that was, wow, i don't think you know how long i've been wanting to do that" hansol spoke, touching his lips lightly with his forefinger with a look of sheer amazement contorting his features.  
junhui chuckled lightly, shaking his head a little. "you're so cute" he sighed, before lying down and patting the space next to him, inviting hansol to join him. said boy did't hesitate, almost jumping to the spot next to the boy he's come to love.  
all junhui could do was laugh, before pecking his forehead lightly and rocking him to sleep. maybe it's love.


End file.
